You Belong to Me
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: Olivia is determined to make a new path for herself. Establishing boundaries with her boss is the first step of her new journey.
1. Chapter 1

"What is this?"

"My resignation."

"I don't have time for this Olivia."

"I quit."

Fitz crumpled the paper and waited for her to leave. He was tired of Olivia's rants. They argued at least once a week. Their friendship was complicated. Everything was always a battle.

"I hate you."

"You don't hate me. You're frustrated because you love your boss. You hate that I always win everything."

"You are so petty."

Fitz smiled, "You're still upset that Mrs. Stevens gave me two juice boxes because I got all the answers correct on the spelling bee."

"I don't care about second grade you arrogant idiot."

"Where did you get that fake ring?"

"My fiance."

"Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"His name is Edison."

"Is that who you're screwing now?"

"I love him."

"Not like you love me. I'm you're best friend. I took you're virginity, and I don't think you've been with anyone besides me. You're trying to make me upset."

"I'm tired of being so unprofessional with you. We need boundaries. I'm ready to be happy with a man that doesn't make jokes about putting gum in my hair."

"It's funny."

"I had to cut my hair because of you."

"You were cute with short hair."

"I regret accepting this job."

"You have a great salary."

"It's not about the money."

"You can quit if you accept my marriage proposal. How much longer are you going to make me wait? Do I have to get on my knee again?"

"I don't want to marry you."

"I'm never letting you go, Livvie."

"I'm going to marry Edison."

"I want to meet him. I'm sure you've never met him. He exist in your imagination."

"Goodbye Fitz."

"I'll be at your house when the office closes."

"I'm not letting you in my home."

"I have a key Livvie."

"Fitz, I need to be alone."

"I'll give you a few hours to clear your mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, how are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Olivia."

"Olivia...?"

"Olivia Pope. We had coffee a few months ago. You gave me your number."

"The CPA?"

"Yeah."

"Great, it's good to hear from you. I really need help with my taxes."

"Okay."

"Can I drop off my paperwork tomorrow?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'm not busy Edison."

"Okay, I've been so busy these last few months. I really wish I had you here with me. I wouldn't be so disorganized."

"Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?"

"That would be great. I could really use some accounting tips."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow afternoon."

Edison disconnected the call and Olivia poured another glass of wine. That was embarrassing. She wasn't looking for more work. He didn't want a date. He seemed interested when they had coffee. She hated coffee, but she didn't want to seem uptight. Her dates never ended well. The guy always never showed interest after she bought tea and discussed her work. She was boring. Fitz was the only guy giving her attention. The annoying and immature Fitzgerald Grant. He had opportunities handed to him.

Networking was easy for Fitz, and he was given a job before graduation. His career took off and her career stalled. She couldn't turn down his offer when he started his own company. The salary was above average, and Olivia was still struggling to get an accounting job. Her phone rang, and it was Fitz. He couldn't give her space for more than a few hours. Olivia pressed ignore. He would let himself in when she refused his call. She finished her wine in one gulp. Why was everything so easy for Fitzgerald Grant? She always had to work twice as hard to get half of what he has.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's my kiss?"

Olivia grabbed her glass and popcorn bowl. It was time for a refill. As expected, Fitz was following. She knew his routine. Beg for a kiss and steal a quick peck when she turned around. He did this everyday, and it annoyed her that she couldn't avoid him. It was always so quick. She didn't know he was so close when she was washing dishes. He would make a comment waiting for a reaction from Olivia. The second she turned around to hurl an insult, his lips would be on hers. It was worse when her mouth was already open. She hated the deep kisses. It somehow always led to sex. This time he wouldn't get her first. Olivia refilled her bowl and glass then stood on her toes for a quick peck. He was pleasantly surprised.

"You can't be here long. I have a date with Edison."

"I want to meet him."

"You can soon. We have a lot of wedding planning, and he is kinda shy about meeting my friends."

"He's not jealous of all the pictures we have together?"

"What?"

Fitz nodded towards the bookshelf. It was filled with trinkets and pictures of them together. The pic of Olivia holding the second place ribbon frowning while Fitz proudly held his trophy. He gave her the trophy when she wouldn't stop crying about losing the spelling bee. A pic of her riding his bike. The same bike he pushed her off when she wouldn't let him have a turn on his own bike. He still regreted that. He was the reason she had a tiny scar on her chin. There was the pic of them swimming at summer camp. Fitz wanted to try kissing underwater and Olivia almost drowned. Of course, there was their prom picture. They both smiled awkwardly and Fitz dared her to have sex after their first real date. Olivia was nervous and so was he. _Come on Livvie. We're 18 now. I dare you to have sex._

A picture of their first day at college. Behind their smiles, there was relief. The condom broke a month before the first day of class and they both feared pregnancy. Lucky for them she wasn't ovulating. The world saw them as best friends. He wanted more, and he was going to get it. He couldn't let her leave him.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz poured a packet of instant coffee in a cup. He always had to bring his own coffee to Olivia's house. It was after midnight, and he was still working. The office was busy, and he spent too much time thinking about Olivia during the day. Since she told him about a guy, he couldn't concentrate on anything else important. As expected, Olivia fell asleep a few minutes after 9:00. Her phone rang distracting him. They didn't have any rules about him answering her phone, and really wanted to speak to the person calling so late at night.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number."

"Who are you calling?"

"Olivia Pope."

"Are you Edison?"

"Yes, I know it's late. She's helping me with my taxes. I got a notice from the IRS today. I didn't know if she stayed up late."

"Olivia is sleeping. You need help with your taxes?"

"Yes, that's why I have her phone number and she has mine."

"That's it?"

"Yes, are you her husband?"

"I'm her boss, and I have her phone until tomorrow. You can come by my office and I can help you with your tax problems."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Edison."

Fitz wanted to laugh when he hung up the call. This was her fiance? Instead, he packed his work and stretched. He wasn't going home until he left work tomorrow. Everything he needed was already here.

Olivia laid on her side fully dressed in satin pants. That wasn't stopping him. He undressed and pulled at her waist band. Olivia shivered and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll do all the work." He whispered into her lips.

She was too tired to protest. Fitz spread her thighs wider and Olivia closed her eyes.

"Make it quick."

/

"Get up Livvie."

Fitz kissed her lips and she turned away from him. She didn't want to work so early.

"I need sleep."

"You're always late for work."

"It's your fault I'm tired."

Fitz could drag her to the shower, but that would be another argument.

"I'll give you a few more minutes."

"Okay." She grumbled.

"You are such a hardworking slacker." He said getting his suit out of her closet.

"What?"

"You are a great worker, but you're a slacker."

"No I'm not."

"Livvie, you're only not late for work when I make your tea, iron your clothes and practically drag you to the shower."

Olivia didn't want to argue. She threw a pillow at him and covered her face with a blanket. Fitz pulled it back and she tried to grab it.

"Since you're not ready for work, I guess we can have morning sex."

Olivia's legs closed tight. "No, you don't get sex after insulting me. Besides, I'm tired of cheating on Edison."

"Okay, he called last night about his taxes. I let him know that he can drop off the paperwork at the office."

Olivia blushed hard, "You answered my phone."

"Yeah, he didn't know about your engagement."

Olivia was humiliated. Fitz gave another kiss on the lips and grabbed his toothbrush. "You can sleep a few more minutes. I'm getting ready for work."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit Olivia."

It was almost 9:00, and Olivia wasn't in the office. He threw the blanket on the floor and pulled the pillow from under her head. Olivia covered her eyes to block the sunlight.

"Let me call in today. I'm so tired."

He didn't answer. Fitz made his way to the bathroom and came back with her toothbrush. Olivia's eyes opened when he pushed it past her lips.

"Your breath stinks."

He lowered his head between her thighs. "You smell like sweat and sex. Get up or I'm dragging you to the shower."

"You really like insulting me."

Olivia took the toothbrush and Fitz turned on the shower. "I'll iron your pants and blouse. Your tea is on the table. You need to hurry up Olivia. The office is busy."

"Can you stop being so demanding?"

"I'm your boss."

His office phone rang every time he hung up a call with a current customer. He wasn't surprised to find Edison Davis waiting in the lobby with a large box of paperwork. Fitz was only taking him as a customer because Olivia offered him her services. They were too busy for new customers.

"Next time you want a fake fiance, don't offer him any accounting services." Fitz said smacking her bare ass.

"Fine."

Olivia took a quick shower. Her work clothes were neatly laid out for her. Fitz waited for her to get dressed while holding a cup of tea.

"Damn your gorgeous."

"We don't have time for sex."

"I know we don't. Your tea is cold."

"How late do we have to work today?"

"I don't know yet."

Fitz handed Olivia her coat and car keys. "I'll see you at the office Livvie."

Olivia smiled, "Okay boss."


	6. Chapter 6

"Everything is ready."

"I'm probably setting myself up for disappointment, but I have to ask before I leave your office. Are you single?"

"You're asking for a date?"

"I know someone as beautiful and smart as you can't be single."

"I am single."

"Why?"

"I haven't met the perfect guy for me."

"I hope I can be your Mr. perfect."

"You can call me later Jake."

Fitz was standing in the hall waiting for the guy to leave. He needed to speak with Olivia about the schedule. It was hard to stay professional when a customer was asking Olivia for a date.

"I need to speak with you Olivia."

Fitz offered Jake a firm handshake. "I didn't know you were standing there. I hope she doesn't get in trouble with the boss for discussing her marital status on the clock."

"She is always in trouble." Fitz joked.

Olivia smiled. This was awkward. Jake asked for a business card and put her number in his phone.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Ballard?" Fitz asked.

"Thank you Mr. Grant. I don't need anything. I'll call you in a few hours Olivia."

"So you have a date?"

"Yeah." Olivia blushed.

Fitz tried not to laugh. Now he had a good reason to make her work late. She couldn't get attached to some guy. She was going to be his wife.

"I'm closing the office at 9:00."

"What? I'm not working that long."

"I need you here Livvie."

"I have plans after work."

"Let me guess your date with Jake."

"Fitz we need some distance between us. You have to let me date."

"No, it's pointless. We're getting married. You belong to me Livvie."

Olivia pushed her chair back and stood. "We can't keep this complicated friendship. I can be your employee or your friend. Nothing more than that."

"I'm not letting you go. So you can stop complaining about how much I love you. The office is closing at 9:00. You are not going anywhere until I dismiss you."

Fitz left before she had a chance to argue. It was the middle of the day, and they had to be professional for customers and his other employees.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait for me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you walking alone in the parking garage."

"I've been with you all day. I want to go home, shower and sleep."

"That sounds good."

"You're not staying with me tonight."

"I don't need an invitation."

"I've got a better idea. How about I shower, and then I'll call Jake."

"It will be after 10:00 when you get home. I know you Livvie. You're going to sleep after your shower."

"Maybe I won't."

"You can sleep Livvie. I'm staying at my own home tonight. You don't have coffee, and I don't have anymore instant packets."

"Is that all I have to do to get you out of my home? It is really that simple?"

"Yes, for now. I can't sleep until the work is done."

"You work too much."

Fitz laughed, "Somebody has to work after hours."

"I work a lot during my shift "

"Work never ends when you're the owner of a successful company."

"Can you go a whole day without bragging?"

"No I can't."

Olivia yawned. She wanted to be sleep before 11:00. She couldn't function with less than eight hours of sleep. She had been more tired than usual since tax season started. She wasn't pregnant. It had to be the dreary weather. It was always cold. She was tired of snow and rain. When the sun peaked out of the clouds, it was still freezing. Summer couldn't come fast enough.

"How about we take a vacation next weekend. We can go somewhere warm."

"No."

"You're turning down a free vacation?"

"I don't want to go anywhere tropical with you. Fitz we need to start dating. I don't want to be single in my thirties."

"You are choosing to be single."

"We are meant to be friends. We can't have a romantic connection. It would be so awkward."

"We fuck, Olivia. We're already romantic."

"Listen to yourself. Do you think I really want to marry a guy who shoves a toothbrush in my mouth to get me to the shower."

"You should be glad I drag you to the shower. You want a man that won't complain about your morning breath or sweaty pussy?"

"Whatever Fitz."

"The sex afterglow is only an when aphrodisiac when we both stink. I want you fresh and clean no later than 6:00."

"Okay, we can stop discussing my breath and pussy. You will never turn down a kiss or a taste."

Fitz laughed. She was right. "Let's go. I'll follow you home."


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz poured his morning coffee and looked towards the hall when he heard a noise. He wasn't expecting anyone to be at the office this early.

"Livvie, what are you doing here?"

"I work here."

Fitz put his cup on the conference table and held his arms open for her. She smiled and kept walking to her office. Fitz was quick, grabbing her arm before she could get too far down the hall.

"We are at work." Olivia said, pulling her arm away.

"I missed you last night."

"Professionalism." Olivia said, looking over his shoulder for any of her co-workers.

"One kiss." He said, tilting her chin upward.

"Do you kiss all your friends?"

Fitz laughed, "We are more than friends."

"That's the problem."

"Why are you here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you do want me next to you at night?"

"I didn't say that."

Fitz laced her fingers with his. She was wearing his ring again.

"I'm going to assume you stopped looking for a new guy."

"You're wrong. I'm going to call Jake today."

"Why are you wearing my ring?"

Olivia blushed and pulled her hand away. "It's my favorite piece of jewelry."

Fitz laughed, "It's a plastic gold band."

"I'm going to my office."

"I gave it to you as a present. It was my apology for pushing you off my bike. It can't fit your ring finger anymore, but it looks great on your pinky finger."

Olivia smiled and he kissed the faint scar on her chin. "Why won't you say yes to me Livvie? When are you going to be tired of running from our marriage?"

Olivia took a step back, "We can't get married. We know everything about each other. There's no mystery. We're friends who work together. We have to leave it at that."

Fitz looked into her eyes and smiled. He didn't want to let her leave. He had a plan. If it backfired, he would lose the woman he loved. If he won, Olivia would be his wife very soon.

"Okay, I'll give you space. There's a lady that wants to have lunch with me today. I'm accepting her date. Maybe we can all meet somewhere for dinner. You bring Jake and I'll bring my date."

"What?"

"That is what you want Livvie?"

Olivia forced a smile to hide the jealousy. "Yeah, that's a great idea."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm almost ready for our date."

"Can I come in? The hallway is freezing."

"Sure."

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

Jake looked around unsure of what to do. He was surprised when she called inviting him to dinner. Her bookshelf had his attention.

"Is that your boss?"

"Yeah."

"How long has he been your friend?"

"We've been friends a long time."

"I didn't know that. That's a funny picture."

Jake pointed at a picture of Olivia coloring Fitz with a paint brush. She was smiling and he was frowning.

"We were getting ready for trick or treating. He wanted me to make him look like a superhero."

"What about this picture?"

"A music festival. It was our first road trip."

"You look like a happy couple."

"Oh...we've never dated."

"Why not?"

"It would be weird. I can't date the guy who made me a play dough cake for my birthday. He's also my boss."

"You don't think having pictures of your boss on display is weird?"

"You don't have pictures with your friends?"

"No."

"Okay."

"So we're having a double date with your boss?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Olivia shrugged, "It's Fitz idea."

/

Olivia asked the waiter for another glass of wine. She needed to be tipsy. Angela was holding hands with Fitz and grinning at his jokes.

"So, Fitz says you've been friends since forever."

"We have."

"Before you and Jake arrived, he was telling me a funny story about you crying about losing a spelling bee. He gave you the trophy to make you smile."

Olivia kicked Fitz under the table. He was already embarrassing her in front of Jake.

"I'm sure she knows how to spell atmosphere now. Spell it for us Livvie."

Olivia took a sip of wine. "So where do you work Angela?"

"I work for the IRS. I'm an auditor."

"How did you meet Fitz?"

"We met at a conference a few months ago. I was single, and he wasn't. He said something about his fiance needing a break from work. They broke up, and now he's mine."

Olivia smiled, "Fiance? I didn't know he was engaged."

"Well I guess he doesn't share everything with you." Angela said cheerfully.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Fitz asked Angela.

He needed to change the conversation. This was making Olivia angry. He didn't want that.

"I was hoping we could have dessert at your house."

"I don't have anything sweet. What do you want?"

"How about blueberry cobbler?"

"What do you want Olivia?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, we can have dessert at my house. Goodnight Fitz."

"Livvie."

"It will probably be a long night for me, so I'll be late for work tomorrow."

Her words cut like a knife. He was losing his Livvie.

"No." He said.

Fitz reached across the table and grabbed her arm. Angela stared at him confused.

"What the hell?" Jake said.

"We have at meeting at 8:00. I need you to be there."

Olivia pulled her arm out of his grasp and smiled at Jake.

"Are you ready Jake?"

"Yeah, let's go to your place."


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz was still kicking himself at work the next morning. Olivia was ignoring his calls. He tried to keep his mind on the tax forms. It was almost 7:00. His staff would start arriving soon. He was beyond surprised when Olivia stepped in his office. He pushed his chair back to stand and she told him no before he got out of his chair. Without another word, she came behind his desk and snuggled in his lap. Her head nestled in his neck.

"Livvie."

"I don't want to talk."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so mad at you."

"Why?" Fitz asked, trying to pull her face towards his. She wouldn't look at him.

Olivia sniffled, "I don't want to be in love with you. You're arrogant and I want to stop loving you, but I can't."

Fitz titled her chin again and Olivia looked in his eyes. "You're breath smells good."

Olivia laughed, "I hate you."

Fitz pulled her chin closer for a kiss. She stopped him. "I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"I'm tired of this game. Let's get married."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this. I guess I should have waited to give Angela that ring yesterday."

Confusion filled Olivia's eyes. Fitz couldn't hold back his laugh.

"It's a joke."

"That's not funny."

"So, it can only be funny when you get a fake fiance?"

"Jake couldn't deal with your pictures all over my house. He said its weird."

"Glad you kicked him to the curb."

"What about Angela."

"I deleted her number when she complained about you."

"Wow."

"That shouldn't be surprising. I would never stop loving you Livvie. You're too special."

"That's very humble of you."

"I'm not arrogant. I know I wouldn't be here without you. I've lost count of how many times you did my homework while I was hungover from a frat party."

"Do you think we'll be happy married?"

"Yes."

"I hope so. It will be very different."

"Not really. I already take care of you like a husband."

Olivia smiled and leaned on his chest again. "I want to stay like this all day."

"I wish you could. Fitz looked at the clock. "Are we going to my house or yours after work?"

"Mine."

"I hate saying this to you."

"What?"

"Get out of my office and let me work."

Olivia laughed, "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

"How are we going to do this?"

"What?"

"We have to merge everything we own. Where are we going to live?"

"You can move in with me."

"I like my apartment."

"We can have both."

"We're going to live in separate houses?"

"What do you want Livvie? We can keep everything like it is. Nothing has to change besides your signature on a marriage license."

"What about our bank accounts? I don't want you stealing my money."

"How many times do I have to apologize for breaking your piggy bank?"

"You stole my change."

"I bought your play dough cake with that money."

"I want my $0.79."

Fitz opened his wallet and took out $100. "Keep the change."

"I don't need your money. I owe you $99.21. I'll write you a check."

Olivia opened her purse and Fitz laughed. "I'm not accepting that."

"You can use it for..."

Olivia looked over him trying to find an insult. She paused and he waited, then he laughed.

"Damn, I can't think of anything."

"I know you hate it."

"You're perfect." Olivia said, taking a sip of wine.

"Starting every day before 6:00 does not make me perfect."

"How do you go to sleep late and wake up early?"

"An alarm clock."

"I'll try to be on time for work more often."

"Thank you. The first thing I'm going to do as your husband is get you on a schedule. You will move faster in the morning when everything is ready the previous day."

"I know that."

"So why don't you do it?"

"Why do you wake me up for sex before dawn?"

"Okay, I can let you sleep during the week."

"Thank you."

"We also need to discuss your diet."

"What?"

"I can't have a malnourished wife. You need to eat more than wine and popcorn."

Olivia laughed, "I use a delivery service. You know that."

"It's 8:00 at night, and you've only eaten popcorn."

"I skipped lunch. The office was too busy for a break, and my purse always has snacks."

Fitz reached for her hand, "Come on. I'll buy you a burger."

"Do you want a baby?"

"You can't take care of a gold fish. I am not getting you pregnant."

Olivia smiled, "We can start with a puppy."

"A dog Livvie? You want animals in our house?"

"Why don't you like pets?"

"They stink. We can go to a farm when you want to see animals."

"A farm." Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, come on let's get dinner so you can get to sleep early. Your new schedule starts tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Fitz shifted when the alarm buzzed. It was closest to Olivia, and she always hit the snooze button. He was determined to get an early start with Olivia. After dinner, showers and sex she was off to dreamland.

"Livvie, turn off the alarm. We have to get up."

He reached beside him, and she wasn't there. Was she getting ready already? He didn't hear the shower, and the apartment was dark.

"Livvie?"

He turned on the light and stopped the alarm. Her phone was still on the night stand. Fitz threw the covers aside. She wasn't in the kitchen. It was still dark outside. Where was she? He quickly dressed and left the apartment her car was missing. When he turned around to go back in the apartment building, a car parked a few feet away from him.

"Livvie."

"Fitz, what are you doing out here without a coat?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get you coffee before work. I bought a coffee maker."

Fitz took the bag and her arm. She pulled back.

"You're hurting my arm. What's your problem?"

"You do not leave before sunrise without your phone. You could have been taken by traffickers. This is DC not Mayberry Olivia."

"Why are you being so dramatic?"

"Because you're going to be my wife."

"I didn't know my phone wasn't in my purse. You can't be so protective of me. I can handle myself."

"Keeping you safe is my job. I want to be with you when you go wandering around empty superstores before daylight."

"It was a surprise for you, and now it's ruined."

"Thank you."

Fitz pulled her into a hug when they were inside the apartment. "I don't want to be upset. You can make my coffee while I shower."

"Good, because you stink."

"That is the first and the last time you will ever say that about me."

Olivia stood on her toes for a kiss. "Hurry up. I don't want to be late for work."


	13. Chapter 13

Fitz leaned back in his leather chair, feet propped on his desk. It was a slow Friday, and he was over budget for his workers. A few employees could leave early. Olivia came in his office with a grin and a plate.

"Taste this."

"What is it?"

"A casserole. I cooked on my lunch break."

"Is that from the meal kit?"

"I made it from scratch."

"I don't need food poisoning."

Her smiled faded into a quivering lip. He put his feet down. Oh shit he made his soon to be wife cry. He had to learn when not to be sarcastic.

"Give me some."

"You don't want it."

Fitz stood and took the plate and fork. It was cheesy and smelled good. Olivia never cooked, so he was nervous.

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you want to go home early?"

"You're letting me leave work without an argument about my productivity."

"Labor is high. You can make up the time next week."

"Okay. I guess I'll go back home."

"Livvie."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about this morning. I really appreciate the coffee pot."

"Okay, I'll make sure I have my phone the next time I get you a gift."

"I'm buying your engagement ring after work. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Do you want a big wedding?"

"No. We don't need to go in debt for a wedding."

"I'm glad my wife is a CPA. We won't have arguments about money."

"Likewise."

"You don't have to work full-time Livvie."

"You need me here at the office with you. Besides, I don't want to be a frumpy housewife."

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."


	14. Chapter 14

"You're not joking?"

Abby admired the diamond ring. She was in DC and having drinks with her friend from college.

"We're getting married."

"How can you stand being around him all day? Fitzgerald Grant is a self-centered prick. You're marrying a dumb frat guy."

"He can be very arrogant, but he has a softer side."

"Liv, I can hook you up with a friend. I think you and Curtis Pryce would be good together."

"The news anchor?"

"Yeah, he's friends with Leo."

"You're still holding on to that relationship."

"I can't have the guy I want, so I'm taking the guy I can get right now."

"You should go after the man you love. I got tired of running from Fitz."

"Ugh, don't start talking about some magical soulmate connection. I always thought it was weird that you plastered your side of the dorm with pictures of you and Fitz."

"We have a long history together. I don't know what life is like without Fitz."

"I know your parents dropped you off at the same preschool. He also broke your piggy bank."

"He paid for the piggy bank and he replaced my 0.79."

"What did you do with the money?"

"I bought him a coffee pot."

"Are you saying he just paid you back?"

Olivia laughed, "Abby, he's paid for everything since we started college."

"I hope you're making the right choice. The guy is your boss. It's weird."

"I like working for Fitz. The job comes with a lot of perks."

"Like what?"

"A great salary, and I can stroll in a hour late without getting fired."

"You might see a different side of him when you get married."

"It can only get better." Olivia said, lifting her glass for another toast.


	15. Chapter 15

"How was your day?"

"Boring and very lonely when you left."

"I guess you worked us too hard this week. You didn't leave anything for Friday."

Fitz smiled, "I really didn't expect you to stay until 9:00 when Jake asked you out."

"I need my job."

"I would never fire you Livvie, and you don't need a job anymore."

"What if I'm two hours late?"

Fitz shrugged, "You're always late."

"I wasn't this morning."

"No, and I'm proud of you."

"Abby came over for drinks."

"The redhead?"

"Yeah."

"She is very annoying."

Fitz sat down and pulled Olivia into his lap. "Now you can stay like this all weekend."

"I might do that."

"You have to get up to shower and brush your teeth."

Olivia laughed, "Already done for tonight."

Fitz pulled the fabric on her satin pajama pants. "I hope there's more casserole in the kitchen."

"It's in the fridge."

"You cooked and cleaned the kitchen? You are really spoiling me."

"You worked the whole day. I don't mind cleaning. I also ironed all my clothes for next week."

Fitz lifted her chin to face him. "Who are you, and where is my Livvie?"

"I'm bored." Olivia said.

"Do you want to have sex?"

"We do that every day."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"There's some whip cream and cherries in the fridge. Do you want me to get it?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, in a few hours." Olivia sat up to get her phone. "How about we take pictures?"

Fitz laughed and took the phone. "You can make this your new screensaver."

Olivia pressed her lips to his and Fitz snapped the picture.

"I'm printing that one. It's going on my bookshelf."


	16. Chapter 16

"Fitz get up."

Olivia grimaced clutching her stomach. He mumbled in his sleep, and Olivia cried.

"Fitz!"

He sat up startled. Olivia was leaned against the headboard shivering.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts really bad. I need to go to the hospital."

She moved a trembling hand to her mouth and vomit poured between her fingers. She heaved again. Fitz threw the covers tripping over them. He fumbled for the light switch.

He panicked looking around for his phone. Olivia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and cried. "Call an ambulance."

Fitz made himself calm down. He wet a towel and cleaned Olivia's hands while speaking with the 911 operator.

"She's not pregnant. I don't know. She's holding her stomach. No she didn't have too much to drink!"

Fitz tried not to show his frustration. He could hear an ambulance getting closer."

He continued to answer questions and Olivia fell sideways. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed.

"She fainted."

He dropped the phone when the paramedics arrived. They came in and checked her vitals. Fitz answered their questions and watched helplessly as they prepared her for the ambulance. It was like a bad dream.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Her vitals are good. The pain knocked her out."

"I'm not leaving her alone."

"Do you have a preferred hospital?"

"No."

"You can ride in the ambulance or follow us."

Fitz looked around unsure of what to do. He needed to change, and he needed to find Olivia's social security card and insurance cards.

The paramedics gave him instructions and he followed them outside. When he was back upstairs, he searched through her purse. He found her license and that was it. He fell back on the sofa and tried to keep himself together. He wasn't her husband, so he couldn't make any medical decisions. He wasn't entitled to any information. He didn't even know her social security number. There wasn't going to be a wedding. They were getting married before the end of next week. He needed the security that comes with a marriage license.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry sir. We can't give you anything more than general information."

Fitz followed the nurse in the hall. He knew Olivia needed emergency surgery, and now she was recovering. He also knew the hospital contacted her mom and dad. They were waiting for them to arrive. From that information, he deducted that Olivia came to the hospital for her routine doctor's appointments, and they had her information in a file. He thought he knew everything about Olivia, but he never bothered to ask her doctor's name or who she had listed for her emergency contacts.

He knew her mom and dad's address, but he didn't know their phone numbers. He had to wait until they arrived for more information. It was 2:00 in the morning, so he didn't know what time her family would be there. They lived an hour away from DC.

The nurse stopped talking to Fitz and continued down the corridor. When he stepped back in the hospital room, Olivia was looking around confused.

"Is this a hospital?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Livvie. You're okay."

"What happened? My stomach hurts."

"You had surgery."

"What? Why?"

Fitz pressed the nurse button. She came in a few seconds later highly annoyed and ready to throw him out.

"You're awake." The nurse said, smiling for her patient.

"What's wrong with my stomach?"

"You had surgery to remove your appendix."

"What?" Olivia said.

The nurse continued, "You'll have to stay in the hospital a few days. Do you understand?"

Olivia looked at Fitz. This was too much to process. Her mouth was dry, stomach cramps and she was tired. Fitz held her hand. "We're getting married. Right now."

"Excuse me?" The nurse said.

"Can you understand English, or is it your second language?" Fitz snapped.

"Is that what you want?" The nurse looked at her chart for the patient's name. "Olivia."

"Yes, whatever he says."

"Okay, I'll get the wedding officiant."


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia took another sip of water. She didn't like how Fitz spoke to the nurse.

"You can calm down Fitz."

"That nurse is very rude.

"She's doing her job."

"You scared me." Fitz said, taking the empty plastic cup from Olivia.

"The pain was sharp and unbearable."

"You're going to be okay."

"You want to get married, right now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"This isn't what I had in mind when I said a cheap wedding."

Fitz held her hand. Despite her being in pain, she still tried to make him laugh.

"I can't get married in a hospital gown."

"We need to be married now."

"No we don't."

"I couldn't get any information."

"I'll speak with the nurse about that."

"You want to wait?"

"Fitz, I feel like I've been kicked in the stomach. This is a nightmare. We can't get married right now."

"Okay, I don't like not knowing where your important documents are. You need them for the hospital."

"My birth certificate, social card, and insurance cards are in a white box on my bookshelf. You can go get anything the hospital needs."

The nurse returned a few minutes later with a smug smile.

"Here's the happy couple."

"Hello." The wedding officiant greeted Olivia and Fitz.

"We're going to wait until Olivia is out of the hospital."

"Okay. I'm always here. If you change your mind."

"Do you need anything?" The nurse asked Olivia.

"Pain medicine."

"Let me look at your chart, and I'll see what I can give you."

"You can give any information to Fitz. I want him to know everything."

"Sure." The nurse said sarcastically.

"Who is your boss?" Fitz asked, tired of her attitude.

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself. I learned a long time ago that you can't be rude when you have a boss. You still have to learn that lesson. I will be speaking with your supervisor before your shift ends."

Fitz could see the nurse get visibly tense. She was nervous.

"Call me if you need anything Olivia. I'll come back with your medication."


	19. Chapter 19

"When are you going back to work?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to stay with me the whole day."

"You need me here."

"I can order takeout."

"Not with your meal restrictions. I'm cooking for you."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Yeah, it's probably the pharmacy letting me know my prescription is ready."

"It's Marcus Walker."

"Answer it and take a message."

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Olivia Pope."

"She's not available right now."

"I really need to speak with Olivia."

"Marcus, Olivia won't be available for a few days. The is Fitz Grant. I can give her a message."

"Fitzgerald Grant?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can let her know that I have an accounting firm, and I'd like to make her a partner."

"I don't think she'll be interested."

"Why?"

"Because she works for me."

"So you're her boss?"

"Yes."

"Wow, it's been a few years since we last spoke. I know she was having problems getting a job. I promised her I would take care of her when I started my company."

"I'll let Olivia know about the offer. I really don't think she will be interested."

"I'll double her salary. Olivia is brilliant."

"I know that."

"What is he talking about?"

"Goodbye Marcus."

"He wants to make you a partner at his firm and double your salary."

Fitz could see confusion and excitement. It wasn't the reaction he expected. He waited for her to say something about the offer.

"Wow, I'm flattered."

"You're excited about this?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to leave my company?"

"No, I love working for you."

"I don't want to hold you back Olivia. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I get a lot of perks working for you. I'm not giving up my unlimited paid time off work, and I don't want the responsibility that comes with being a partner right now."


	20. Chapter 20

"Fitzgerald Grant."

"You came to my office."

"I need to speak with Olivia."

"That's not possible right now."

"Why is that?"

"Olivia is recovering from a surgery."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Fitz, I know you and Olivia are friends."

"We are more than that."

"Okay, I don't want to steal Olivia from you. Not in that way. I want to be the most powerful black CPA firm in DC. I can't do that without Olivia."

"I don't care about any black movement you're trying to start. My wife is not leaving my company."

"When was the wedding?"

"You don't need Olivia. DC doesn't have a shortage of black CPA's."

"You don't want her to get further than you. You like that she has to work twice as hard to get half of what you have."

"I work hard for everything I have. I earned my opportunities."

"And Olivia hasn't?"

"You don't know Olivia like I do. She's a great worker, but she doesn't work as hard as she could. I'm okay with her being late for work every day because she's the love of my life. I will make her a partner when she shows me that's what she wants. Right now Olivia is happy being my employee."

"You think she's happy working for you?"

"She's taking a month long vacation with full pay. Also, Olivia is at least an hour late more than one day out of the week. I don't complain. Olivia is very happy."

"Okay, I'll find another partner."

"You should do that. You're wasting time trying to steal Olivia."

Fitz let his secretary escort Marcus out of his office. He had enough to deal with. If Olivia left his company, she would be a housewife. She couldn't work for another company. He would give her more opportunities when she wanted to move up the corporate ladder. For now, he needed to grab some paperwork and get back home. Olivia needed him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Fitz."

Olivia held on to a chair. It hurt to walk, but she had to move around every few hours. Fitz was immersed in his work. Papers were neatly stacked on her coffee table.

"What do you need?"

"How is work?"

"Great, what do you need?"

"I returned Marcus Walker's phone call."

Olivia had his full attention. He didn't want her stressing about this a few hours after coming home from the hospital.

"I'm not leaving your company, but I do want to work for him on a contract basis."

"What?"

"He's offering financial literacy classes to impoverished black communities in DC and Virgina. I want to help him."

"When are you going to have time for that?"

"It will be four hours every weekend starting next month."

"Why? You never work after your shift for me, and you want to do extra work for him?"

"That's not the same thing."

"You don't think so?"

"Fitz, you don't understand."

"Because I'm not black?"

"I want to help the black community."

"Is that it? You don't want to be a partner?"

"Not right now. Hopefully you will give me that opportunity."

"I want to give you the world, but I can't give you that much responsibility."

"Why not? You don't think I deserve it?"

"You can't even commit to being on time for work every day. You never work after hours. You're not ready for that Livvie. I will make you a partner when you show me you're ready to move to the next level."

"Okay. You told him we're married?"

"We will be soon."

"Yeah, I want to make the announcement to my friends. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to call me your wife yet."

"Okay, I can respect that."

"Thank you."

"Can you please sit down and rest. You're supposed to be recovering."

"Can you get the popcorn?"

"Yes, no wine."

Olivia smiled. "I'll take some cider."


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm ready."

"I can see that."

"I'm ready to get married."

"You're serious?"

"We can be in the office before lunch if we go to justice of the peace right now."

Fitz laughed, "You really are spontaneous."

"I want to get married before I start my new job with Marcus Walker."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to worry about losing me."

"I know you're not going to leave me for your friend."

"That's what you say. I know you Fitz. You're jealous and afraid."

"I don't want to rush if you're not ready."

"I'm ready. We don't need a formal ceremony."

"I missed you at work."

"That's how I know you need this right now. We are together every day after work, and you still missed me in the office. You can't convince me that you won't be an emotional wreck every weekend I'm working with another man. I want to give you peace of mind."

Fitz turned around. He didn't want Olivia to read him. Of course he was ready, but he didn't want this to be the reason. Last month, he spent every minute outside of the office with Olivia. He was slightly jealous of Marcus. He was more afraid of Olivia being away from him. What if there was another medical emergency and he wasn't there? He couldn't make her stay close if she wanted to work with Marcus. He could only hope she would be okay. Fitz had to ask.

"Are you sure you're ready for more work?"

"I haven't worked in a full month. I'll be okay Fitz."

"I want you to call me if you have any pain."

"Okay, are we getting married today?"

"I can wait a few months. I want you to have your summer wedding in the park. I know you want pictures of the sun and flowers in your wedding dress. You need those pictures on your bookshelf."

Olivia smiled, "I like that."


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia stood in front of a class of disinterested participants. The program was a requirement for a community housing program. Marcus was teaching another class. She researched the neighborhood before they arrived at the community center. It was very different from her luxury apartment. There weren't any banks or credit unions. There were so many check cashing stores and liquor stores.

"How long we gotta be here?"

"This class meets for one hour. What's your name?"

"Shanice."

"My name is Olivia Pope."

"Why you in this neighborhood?"

"I'm teaching a class. Are you ready to learn?"

"You can't teach me nothing."

"Where do you work?"

"Gettysburger."

"Do you want a better job?"

"Ain't no good jobs around here."

"How old are you?"

"26."

"Do you have children?"

"I got six kids."

Olivia looked around to see most of the class nod.

"I got five."

Olivia smiled at both women. "Do you want better for your children?"

"That's not possible. I ain't got no degree."

"Why not?"

"Who going to keep my kids while I get a degree?"

"I still gotta get my GED." Shanice said.

"Are you an accountant?"

"Yes, a CPA."

"What's that?"

"Certified Public Accountant."

"So, you good at math?" Shanice asked.

"Accounting is a different kind of math. It's mostly reading financial statements."

"So you teaching us that?"

"I can teach you that. I'm here to teach you about budgeting."

"We can't budget when there is no money left."

"How old are you?" Shanice asked.

"26."

"You must have a good family."

"You can't blame anyone for your financial situation. You have to decide to change it."

"You're going to show us how to change it?" Shanice asked.

"I'll give you the tools you need to get started."

Her comment got a lot of groans. There were a few smiles. Maybe there was hope for some of them.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, how was your class?"

"I wasn't expecting this. I knew it would be an impoverished community, but most of them don't want the information."

"If you grew up in poverty, you probably would feel hopeless."

"Why don't they want better? Most of them have made so many bad choices. Why would someone have six kids in poverty with no education?"

"Your privilege is showing."

"What?"

"You grew up in an upper middle class neighborhood. I'm sure this is your first trip to the hood."

"No, it's not."

"You have to see things from their vantage point. They need motivation to improve."

"How am I supposed to do that when they are not interested?"

"Keep talking to them about community college."

"They're almost 30 with no education."

"Because they don't know any other lifestyle."

"I don't understand it. How can they not use common sense. They didn't realize their life was hard after their first kid? Are they having more babies for larger tax refunds?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to need a lot of patience for this outreach program."

"Do you want to get some food before I drop you off?"

"No, I'm sure Fitz has something cooked."

"I really wish you would be a partner. I don't know how you can work with your fiance. You never get a break from each other."

"I can't leave Fitz."

"We could really make a difference in the black community. That's what you cared about in college. Fitz doesn't have that goal."

"I've made my decision."

"I hope you're happy because it seems like he's the only person winning right now."

Olivia smiled, "I will be waiting for your call next week. We are making a difference."


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you want something else for dinner?"

"What?"

"You don't like the casserole?"

"It's great. I was thinking about the class. I'm really trying to empathize. I've always been an overachiever, so I can't understand how they can be stagnant."

"They're not like you. You should pity them."

"Why?"

"They're not smart or motivated to accomplish anything. Why do you think they're in the ghetto and uneducated? They don't want better circumstances."

"That's racist."

"I'm a bigot for being honest? Look at their neighborhoods? There is trash everywhere. It's not like they graduated in a tough job market. Those people aren't trying to improve. I really think you're wasting time teaching them anything."

"I want them to succeed. I don't know how they can with so much baggage."

"Are you going to let that class takeover your thoughts?"

"No."

"Is Marcus still poaching?"

"Yes, and my answer isn't changing. I can't deal with impoverished communities every day. I want to help, but I don't want their issues to affect my mental health."

"He should hire a few people from the class. Why hasn't he offered since he cares so much about poor neighborhoods?"

"That's a great idea."

"He probably won't."

"He might consider it."

"Livvie, Marcus is doing this for accolades. He doesn't want uneducated slackers working for him."

"He should offer them a job if they complete the program and enroll in community college. Maybe a receptionist or mail clerk. It would be a step up from Gettysburger."

"You really care about this class?"

"I want to understand why they choose to stay in poverty."

"You're better than me Olivia. I wouldn't waste my time. Don't let them pull you down to their level. If you get gold teeth and a baby daddy we are not getting married."

"The ghetto jokes are not funny."


	26. Chapter 26

"Fitz, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I can't observe?"

"They're not lab rats."

Fitz was not letting Olivia go alone with Marcus. This was their second weekend teaching classes. Marcus was already sending her news articles about the causes of poverty in the black community, and Olivia read everything. Fitz didn't like how Marcus always wanted her attention. Maybe his need for constant communication was innocuous and Fitz was simply jealous. Whatever it was, he was going to make sure that Marcus knew his place.

"I will be professional."

"Okay fine. Don't insult my class."

"Hey Olivia. You came back."

"Hello Shanice."

"I signed up for GED classes."

"That's great."

Fitz snickered and Olivia ignored him. She didn't want to discourage any of them.

"I'm trying to get a better job. Ain't nobody hiring me without a GED."

"You should really speak with Marcus Walker about a job."

"Can he work around my schedule? I need flexible hours because my baby daddies be tripping sometimes."

"You can discuss that after class."

"Okay, I'll see you in class."

"How many baby daddies does she have?"

"I don't know. If you can't keep your comments to yourself, I won't let sit you in the class."

"Why are you being sensitive?"

"Because these people are berated every day. They don't need you laughing at them."

"Fine, I'll be more aware of my white privilege." He said with sarcasm.

Olivia frowned at him and that was his cue to stop the jokes. Marcus was waiting in the hall.

"I wasn't expecting you to see you here Fitz."

"I'm observing. I might make a donation to your charity."

"I don't need your money."

"Can we start the classes now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you."


	27. Chapter 27

One month later, Olivia sat outside a local community college. A designer suit and heels was in her backseat. Marcus offered Shanice a job, and she needed work clothes. The class was over. This experience was humbling for herself and Fitz. He stopped making jokes when Olivia told him Shanice was starting college. She wanted to be an accountant and Olivia would continue to be a mentor.

"Hey Olivia you really brought me work clothes. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I thought you was bougie when we met. You are real cool. Nobody has ever been this nice to me."

"Do you want to get lunch? I'm starving." Olivia said.

"Yeah, what's your story Olivia? I bet your life has always been perfect."

"No, it hasn't. I've always cared about education. Mediocrity was not tolerated in my house."

"My momma didn't care about education. My dad has a lot of kids and baby mama drama. I was always getting into fights with my siblings on my dad's side. My momma kicked me out when I refused to give her my refund check. She said I needed to give her the whole check because I was 18 and lived in her house. I had two kids back then. I couldn't give her my money. I lost my job at the grocery store when my baby daddy came up there starting shit. I started dating my twins baby daddy when I was homeless. He was nice, but he got shot being in the wrong neighborhood. I was 20 with four kids and still homeless. I couldn't find a job, so I lived where ever I could. My next baby daddy moved me in with him. I found out he was married a few months after moving in with him. His wife has a fancy job where she always traveling. She don't want my baby at her house, so he don't give me nothing for the baby. My twins baby daddy grandma let me stay with her for a few years. I left when I got the job at Gettysburger. My last baby daddy kicked me when I was pregnant. I got my my own place now and a better job.

"Wow. You are really strong to make it through all that."

"I don't have a choice. What I'm gonna do cry? My babies cry enough for me. Where I'm from, you can't cry. We find a way to pay bills and keep it going."

"I'm proud of you Shanice."

"Thank you. Hopefully in a few years I can be an accountant like you."

"I'm sure you can."


	28. Chapter 28

"Damn this restaurant fancy. They got cloth napkins."

"Shanice, do you know how to code switch?"

"What's that?"

"Changing the way you speak in a professional setting."

"Olivia, I'm from the hood. This the only way I know how to talk."

"You need to change that."

"You want me to talk like a white woman?"

"Being articulate is not synonymous with being white."

"I can't talk like you. I didn't grow up around rich people."

"Listen to me very carefully. You are going to be working with high net worth individuals. White men dominate the accounting field. If you don't change your speech, you won't get any further than a receptionist. You need to be twice as good to get half of what they have. Your GPA needs to stay above a 3.6 and you need to join leadership organizations."

"A degree isn't good enough for a job?"

"Accounting is very competitive."

"How did you get your accounting job?"

"My friend hired me when he started his own company."

"Why don't you work with Mr. Walker?"

"Because I already have a job."

"I'm glad Mr. Walker is giving me a flexible schedule. It's hard balancing my kids, class and a new job."

"Why did you have so many kids? You don't take birth control?"

"Where I'm from, you get bigger tax refunds with more kids. I know it's a stupid reason, but I depend on those checks."

"You won't get a large refund when you get a high paying job. You might not owe anything since you have so many dependents."

"I bet you pay a lot of taxes."

"Yes I do, but it's worth it."

"Do you eat at restaurants like this every day?"

"I cook sometimes."

"Why doesn't the menu have prices?"

"Because nothing is cheap."

Shanice laughed and Olivia smiled.

"You are funny Olivia."


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia strategically placed the pregnancy test on the coffee table. It was their favorite holiday, and Fitz would not get her this year. When he came in her apartment, she was sitting on the floor staring at the wall.

"Livvie, are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, there's the test."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I can't be pregnant right now. We're not married yet."

"It's okay Livvie."

"I didn't skip any pills."

"You will be okay, but we can't get married."

"Why not?"

"It's not my baby. That's not possible."

"You think I cheated?"

"Olivia, I had a vasectomy in college after the condom broke. I didn't want to risk an unplanned pregnancy, and I knew I didn't want any kids."

"No you didn't."

"Why do you think we didn't have sex for a few weeks after our first time, or why do you think I always say no when you start discussing our future and a baby. I can't have kids Olivia. I'm sorry, and I don't know who your baby daddy is."

"You are lying Fitz."

"I'm going to get my things and go to my own apartment. We can still be friends. I hope you can work things out with your baby daddy."

"You had a vasectomy without telling me?!"

"Calm down Livvie. The anger isn't good for the baby."

"How could you do this? We didn't even discuss this before you had the procedure!"

"Calm down Livvie."

"So you were going to marry me and not tell me about the operation?"

"It doesn't matter now. You're having a baby."

Fitz turned around. It was hard not to laugh. He couldn't let her get too upset.

"April Fool's."

"I hate you!"

He laughed, "Next time throw away the shipping box. I found it yesterday."


	30. Chapter 30

"That's not funny."

"You're mad because your fake pregnancy test backfired."

Fitz didn't want to argue. He was happy when Olivia's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Shanice, stop crying I can't understand you."

"You don't have to miss the final exam. Give me your address. Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Shanice to class, and she needs me to keep her kids. I can't let her fail."

"You can't keep six kids. You don't have a daycare license."

"No I can't. You're going to help me take them to a restaurant and a movie."

"I'm not putting dirty brats in my clean car."

"Fitz, she needs our help."

"My car has white seats. Kids are dirty."

"Don't let them eat in your car."

/

"Thank you so much Olivia."

"It's fine. Fitz and I will take them to dinner and a movie."

"My sister on my dad's side was supposed to keep them. She jealous because I'm going to college. I'm putting them in daycare tomorrow."

"Alright, who wants pizza?" Fitz asked.

"I want pizza and soda!"

"Can we have burgers?"

"Kamario and Kianna stop asking for extra stuff."

"It's fine. You can have whatever you want." Olivia said.

"Are you rich?" Kianna asked.

Fitz laughed, "No, we're not rich."

"Come on let's get everyone in the cars. You can't be late for your final exam."

Kamario and Kianna grabbed Olivia's hands and pulled her towards the car.

"Let Olivia go. Y'all know she gotta hold the baby."

Shanice handed Olivia a car seat.

Fitz smiled at Olivia. It was hard not to laugh at her bewilderment.

"Okay, let's go." Olivia said.

"I want to hold your hand!"

Fitz looked down at three kids kids fighting to hold his hand.

"Y'all be good for Olivia and Fitz."


	31. Chapter 31

"What can I get you?"

"Pizza!"

"Hamburger!"

"Chicken!"

"Ice cream!"

The waiter looked at Olivia and Fitz.

"Can we have a whole pizza?" Kamario asked.

"You can get us a pizza, two hamburgers and fries, two chicken dinners and fries, medium well steak and mashed potatoes."

"And for you?" The waiter asked Fitz.

"Steak and potatoes."

"What are your drinks?"

"Sprite for everyone."

Olivia nodded. The waiter took the menus and gave the kids coloring books and crayons.

"Is Fitz your boyfriend?" Kiana asked Olivia.

"Yes."

"Do you love him a little or a lot?"

"A lot."

"Okay, I'm gonna make you a card for Fitz."

Kianna wrote Olivia heart Fitz very much with a pink crayon.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"I won the spelling bee at my school."

"Don't nobody care that you can spell big words." Kamario said.

"I won the spelling bee when I was in school." Fitz said.

"What word did you spell to win?" Kianna asked.

"I spelled atmosphere. Livvie spelled it wrong. She's really sensitive about that, so I don't laugh about it."

"It's okay Olivia. That is a hard word." Kiana said.

"You don't know how to spell that Olivia?" Kamario asked.

"I can spell atmosphere." Olivia said.

"Atmosfear." Kamario said.

"That's wrong!" Kiana said.

"Spell it Livvie." Fitz said.

Olivia spelled the word and Fitz clapped.

"That's right!" Kiana said.

"Can we get a new toy after dinner?" Kiana asked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled at Olivia. The kids were funny. He could get use to this. Cheap family restaurants, toys, and cartoon movies.

"Fitz, I'm going to be big like you when I grow up." Kamario said.

"You are." Fitz said.

"And I'm going to get a job in a office like mom and Mr. Walker." Kamario said.

"Yes you are because you're smart." Fitz said.


	32. Chapter 32

"How did it go?" Olivia asked.

"The exam wasn't hard..."

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Walker called me after the test. He wants to take me on a date. I don't know if I should go."

"Why not?"

"Because my relationships never work. I don't want to be hurt again. Why would a man like him want someone like me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I got six kids, and I'm not like him or you. I don't know how to be classy."

"Maybe he likes you for who you are."

"They start out nice. When I get pregnant they change."

"I've been friends with Marcus since college. He wouldn't attack you, and you don't have to get pregnant everytime you get in a new relationship."

"He's my boss."

"You can date him if that's what you want."

"I don't know how he can be happy with me. My kids are loud and they always want stuff."

"You want my opinion?"

"Yes."

"Give him a chance. If you're not happy, let him know you want to stay professional. He could want more than a date later."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he's a single professional man who is ready to settle down. He might propose in a few months."

"You think so?"

"It's a possibility."

"You really think he would move me and my kids into his house in that nice neighborhood?"

"I think you need to think better about yourself."

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, you can buy me dinner when you pass the CPA exam."

"I can't take that until I get enough credit hours."

"Well I guess you will get me dinner after you earn your graduate degree."

"You are good person Olivia."

"We all need help sometimes. Nobody is perfect."


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello Abby. I see you couldn't decide between David and Leo."

Fitz had to laugh at Abby not having a date to the wedding. She smiled politely not wanting to argue.

"Fitz stop bothering Abby." Olivia said, taking a break from the cameras.

"Marcus has a date. Did she go to college with us?" Abby asked Olivia.

"No. They work together, and they're engaged."

"I guess I will be the last to get married."

"Nothing is stopping you from going after David."

"I'm not here to discuss him."

"I know you better smile when someone takes a picture of you. I don't want any frowns in my wedding album."

"You made me fly to DC when you knew I would be dateless. Now you want me to smile."

"Can I stop throwing flowers now?" Kiana asked Olivia.

"Yes, go play. Try not to get your dress dirty."

"Getting married has made you fat." Abby said filling a wine glass.

"I'm pregnant. I'm not ready to announce it."

"Wow!"

"I'm still in my first trimester."

"Does Fitz know?"

"Of course he knows. He's excited."

"Are you still going to work?"

"I'm taking a long break when the baby gets here."

"That's good."

"Fitz wants to move to a house. I'm not ready to give up my apartment."

"Why don't you keep your apartment and share the house with Fitz."

"That would be a waste of money. Kids are expensive. I can't pay rent and a mortgage with a baby."

"I will be here for your baby shower with a lot of gifts."

"I know that."

"Now you have everything. Your husband, your baby and your career."

"This is what we want. We are happy."

"I can drink to that." Abby said.


	34. Chapter 34

"You won't be able to do this in a few months."

Fitz cradled Olivia in his arms. "Let's just be here now. I'm happy about the pregnancy, but I'm not ready to share you."

"You're jealous of the baby?"

"Maybe I am."

"You will still have me."

"Babies are demanding."

"You don't complain when we keep the kids for Shanice, so why are you jealous of our baby?"

"Because we only have them for a few hours. We don't have to be parents to them. It won't always be fun when the baby is born."

"We can hire a nanny Fitz."

"Can we afford a nanny service?"

"Yes, we'll have to give up one of the apartment's, but we have the money for hired help."

"Maybe a part time nanny." Fitz said.

"Okay, part time in the afternoons. So when you get home from work you'll have my full attention when you need me."

"How are not nervous about parenting?" Fitz asked.

"I don't have all the answers, but I'll figure it out."

"When should we start looking at preschools?"

"We can start now. I'm sure there is a waiting list for the good schools."

"She's going to be brilliant like you."

"I think the baby is a boy."

"Why?"

"Because he was moving so much during the ultrasound."

"Are we still stopping at two?"

"You can get your vasectomy after our second."

"Great because I was planning to leave if you were trying to be like Marcus and Shanice. Can you imagine what their house is like after work? It's like a daycare." Fitz laughed.

"I get overwhelmed just thinking about all the noise."

"Marcus has my respect. I couldn't handle that much noise after work." Fitz said.

"I can't either. All that whining and fighting."


	35. Chapter 35

Olivia paced back and forth. Her obgyn wanted another ultrasound. Her hormone levels were rising too fast. He couldn't confirm anything yet, but he was almost certain she was having more than one baby. Fitz wouldn't be happy with this. A week ago, he was complaining about not getting quality time when the baby arrived. Now, he might have to share her with more than one baby. They had options, but she didn't want to go that route. She didn't want to abort one baby. What if she lost both babies during the procedure? If she had both babies, Fitz could get his vasectomy. She needed to talk, but she wasn't ready to discuss it with Fitz. There was one person who could understand.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shanice are you busy?"

"No, I'm bored. The kids are at daycare and summer camp."

"You deserve a break."

"Marcus pays for all of it. He doesn't want me to be overwhelmed."

"I have to make an important decision, and I really need advice."

"Okay."

"I'm pregnant. Fitz knows and we're happy. I just found out I might be pregnant with twins. I don't know if I can handle it. I want two kids. I don't want twins."

Shanice laughed, "Olivia, you can handle twins when you get them on a schedule. The babies aren't the hardest part of having more than one kid. It's the other kids always needing your attention and making a lot of noise."

"I've already started reading parenting books. I guess I need to read about twins."

"Those books are are written by people without kids. They don't know what they talking about. You don't have time to write parenting books when you have twins."

"Thanks for your advice. I guess I'll let Fitz know when he leaves the office."

"You can call me anytime you need a friend Olivia."


	36. Chapter 36

Olivia waited for Fitz to say something. He wouldn't look at her or smile. The doctor double checked the results, and his answer didn't change. They were having three babies.

"Fitz."

"I don't want to talk Olivia."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm going to take you home, and then I'm going to my own apartment. I need to be alone for a few hours."

"Alone? We're married. You don't get to be by yourself. I'm your wife now."

"You wanted a baby. One baby. Now your having three. What am I supposed to say Olivia?"

"It's your fault I'm pregnant."

"Don't blame this on me. I wanted a vasectomy to prevent this."

"Fitz we'll be okay."

"No we won't. I don't want a daycare."

"What do you want?"

"Get rid of two of them."

"I can't do that. How do I decide which babies to abort?"

"Do you want to be Shanice?"

"No, I didn't plan this."

"I married you because of who you were. I don't know you anymore. My Olivia would never have three kids. That doesn't fit our life plan. One kid is fine. Two is a stretch, but it will make you happy. I can't have three kids. We can't afford elite schools for three kids, nice restaurants and vacations."

"What if I keep them?"

"You'll have to find another husband."

"You don't mean that."

"I don't want this Olivia."

"You would make me a single mom of three?"

"You're not the same person anymore Olivia."

Olivia's lip quivered and tears fell. She couldn't keep her emotions in check.

"Let's go. I'll take you home."


	37. Chapter 37

Olivia dried her tears and they kept falling. It was almost midnight, and she was alone. She needed to talk to someone.

"Hello Shanice."

"Olivia?"

"I know it's late. I really need to talk."

"Olivia what's wrong?"

Olivia's voice cracked, "Fitz left me."

"He left where?"

"He doesn't want more than one baby. I'm pregnant with triplets. I have to choose between the babies and my marriage."

"Wait a minute stop crying. He's making you choose?"

"I can't make that choice. I love him, but I can't abort these babies. He won't take my calls."

"You tell him that he can be your husband or your child support check. He doesn't get to make babies and not pay. I don't get child support because I don't want them niggas around my kids and they broke anyways. Your husband is a CPA. You better get your bag Olivia. Tell Fitz to run you your check."

"A bag of what?"

"You gonna be alright. They always act like that when you get pregnant. You need to put them white folks in his life."

"I don't understand anything you said, but I'll see him at work tomorrow."

"You call me whenever. Marcus can keep my kids and we can roll up on him."

Olivia laughed through her tears. "Thank you." She said, before hanging up the phone.

He was going to answer her call, or he was going to respond to divorce papers. Hopefully, he would accept the babies soon. The call went to voicemail.

"Fitz we really need to talk. Call me back, or we can talk at work."

Olivia leaned against the headboard and hugged her pillow. She had to stop crying. She could handle this with or without Fitz.


	38. Chapter 38

"We need to talk."

"This is not your business Marcus."

"It became my business when your pregnant wife called my house crying at midnight."

"Olivia called you crying?"

"She called Shanice."

Fitz pushed the papers off his desk and Marcus didn't move. Important documents were scattered all over the floor.

"You're upset."

"You damn right I'm upset. I didn't ask for this."

"Why did you marry Olivia?"

"Because I love her. I don't want to share her with three kids."

"You're making this harder than it needs to be. I'm marrying a woman with six kids because I love her and I care about her kids. I want to adopt her kids because they deserve a real family. Fitz, you don't always have to be selfish. It's okay to care about someone besides yourself and Olivia."

"I'm not like you Marcus. I can't deal with all that damn loud noise every day. I just want my Livvie. Nothing had to change. She wanted a baby, and now triplets. How am I supposed to be okay with this? I'm losing the woman I love to whiny brats."

"That you created with your wife. Is it the babies fault or yours?"

"That's a stupid question."

"No it's not. You got your wife pregnant. It's your fault."

"I didn't ask for triplets."

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you let out more than one sperm. You should be glad you didn't get more than triplets."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No, I'm being honest."

"I want her to have an abortion."

"You want to kill your babies?"

"We can't afford triplets."

"If I can afford six kids on my salary, I know you can afford half of that."

"I guess I owe my wife an apology."

"Yes you do."

"I have a conference with all my employees scheduled for 9:00. I will apologize after the meeting."


	39. Chapter 39

Fitz looked around the conference room. Olivia wouldn't look at him. He was waiting for her to go over the quarterly earnings report. She turned a page in her binder and started to speak. Her voice cracked.

"Are you okay?" Her coworker asked.

Olivia kept talking and tears wet her cheeks then the paper. His employees looked at him for answers.

"The meeting is over."

"What about the SEC filings?" His employee asked.

"I'll worry about that."

Fitz waited until they cleared the conference room. Olivia cried louder covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry. This is embarrassing." She said, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" She screamed, her tears soaking the important documents.

Fitz pulled her out of the chair and lifted her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and sat down.

"We're going to be okay Livvie."

"You left me all alone. I was scared. Don't make me choose." She cried.

"I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry."

"Why are you treating me like this? You have never been so mean to me."

"Because I'm used to getting my way. I shouldn't have made you cry."

"Why can't you be happy?" Olivia asked.

"It's not the babies fault. I know that."

"We created these babies. We have to be responsible."

"This change is going to be huge. We need three full time nannies to keep our current uninterrupted lifestyle, and we can't afford that without a lot of sacrifices. No more designer clothes, fine dining restaurants, giving up both apartments for a house, no vacations at luxury resorts, clipping coupons. After paying nannies, preschool tuition, and all of our bills we're going to be working class. We worked so hard to avoid being poor, and we're going to be shopping the clearance racks at department stores. We'll have plenty of time together without the babies, but we'll be broke. I don't know how we can afford these babies and our current lifestyle."

"Fitz, I would give up all of this to be happy with you and these babies. We don't have to live like we're rich. I don't care about any of that stuff. We don't need any of that, and we can make it with one part time nanny."

"Okay, let's go home. We don't need to be here. Not today."


	40. Chapter 40

Fitz turned the volume down on the TV. Olivia was sleeping and three bassinets were beside him. Two boys and one girl. The doctors weren't expecting a quick delivery, but the babies were minutes apart. Less than two hours ago, Olivia screamed when her water broke. The kitchen floor was wet and there were still dishes in the sink. He had to go home and clean before they came home from the hospital. He wasn't excited. More overwhelmed than anything. He was responsible for his wife and three babies. He stood when he heard a whimper. The girl wiggled in her swaddle blanket. Fitz unwrapped the blanket and she grabbed his finger. Their marriage was rocky, but Fitz was trying hard to be more understanding for Livvie. He daydreamed for hours about their history together. Her tears when she lost the spelling the bee. Their kiss underwater and him being terrified when she swallowed water and almost drowned. Holding her in his office. Their wedding. Now, it was all changing.

"Hi." Fitz smiled.

"I'm new to parenting, so don't me give a hard time."

"You don't have a name because we didn't want a gender reveal. I hope you don't mind wearing yellow and white until I can buy you some pink."

"Is that a smile? Are you happy?"

Fitz turned his head when heard a slightly different whimper. There was a smile and more wiggling. They were all waking up.

"You're going to wake your mommy. She needs to sleep."

The other boy didn't whimper. He let out a cry. Fitz unwrapped his blanket and held his hand. He was afraid to move them without speaking with a nurse. He had never been this close to newborns. He'd never held a baby.

"I'm going to call the nurse because I'm a clueless idiot."


	41. Chapter 41

"Yes Mr. Grant?"

"That one is crying."

"Okay, does he need a diaper change, or is he hungry?"

"I don't know. You're the nurse."

"You're the parent." She said with a smile. "Pick him up. He might just want to snuggle."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because he's really small. I don't want to drop him."

"Have you ever held a baby?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll give you a lesson."

"His neck muscles are weak, so you have to support his head. Do you want to stand or sit?"

"I'll stand."

The nurse put the newborn in his arms. His face turned red and then he smiled. "He needs a diaper change." The nurse said.

"Okay, isn't that your job?"

"I'm here to help not parent."

"I'm asking you to change a diaper not pay for college."

The nurse kept smiling. "I'll show you how to change a diaper."

Fitz watched the nurse change a diaper and let her know he would be back in an hour.

"You're leaving now? Your wife is sleeping."

"I really have to clean my kitchen."

"The babies are more important than your dirty dishes Mr. Grant."

"Okay, Don't they need milk? I should get that."

"We have milk at the hospital. You don't have to be so nervous Mr. Grant. The babies need you here."

"You probably think I'm a terrible dad."

"No I don't. You get points in my book for being here for the delivery. You're nervous. That's normal for new dads."

"I have three newborns. This is not normal."

"I understand. I have twins."

"You look so happy."

"Because I am. These babies are a gift. Do you know the odds of having triplets? You and your wife are very lucky."

"I hope so." Fitz said.


	42. Chapter 42

Olivia winced in pain. The doctor let her know that she would feel contractions while her uterus shrunk and breastfeeding would be painful while her milk came in. Her legs were still numb from the epidural and her bladder was full. Her husband was watching something on TV and the babies were sleeping.

"Fitz."

"You're awake. I really need to clean the kitchen. The floor is wet and the dishes are dirty."

"I have to pee."

"Okay."

"Help me up or you're going to be cleaning another wet floor."

Fitz pulled her up, and she leaned on his shoulder. Her legs buckled, and she almost fell. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

Olivia nodded yes reaching for the support bar in the bathroom.

"Do you want me to leave the kitchen dirty?"

Olivia limped to the bassinets and tried to stand for a few seconds. The room started spinning, and she was hot.

"Fitz, I don't care about the kitchen. I feel really sick. Can you call the nurse?"

The nurse answered in a kind voice. Her smile faded a few minutes later when she saw Olivia.

"Your blood pressure is really high. You shouldn't be doing anything right now."

"Mr. Grant. Do not leave this hospital."

"Livvie..."

"I don't want to fight. Can you please take care of the babies?"

"I am trying to help. Do you want to bring newborns home to a dirty kitchen?"

The nurse was losing her patience with Fitz. She wrote a feeding and changing schedule on the dry erase board.

"Follow the schedule, and call me if you can't calm the babies. Do not stress your wife Mr. Grant. Her blood pressure needs to come down."

"I'm sorry Livvie."

"Don't apologize. Be a husband and a dad. That's what we need."


	43. Chapter 43

Fitz refilled his coffee and sat in the recliner. He was used to working late but not later than midnight. He fed and changed diapers and there was still whimpering a few minutes later.

"You again." Fitz said, lifting the boy wrapped in the light green blanket. The nurse showed him how to wrap the blanket tight, and he still couldn't get it right.

He cried more than the other boy and girl. He opened his eyes wide and Fitz smiled. It was like looking in a mirror. Same eye color and dark brown hair. Fitz tried to wrap the blanket tighter and the whimpering stopped. The quietness lasted a few minutes. It was time for another feeding, and the other babies were making noise.

"Fitz."

"You can sleep Livvie."

"I can feed them."

"You said it hurts."

"It does, but my milk will help their immune system."

"Okay, which baby do you want?"

"They're both crying. Give them to me."

"Wait a second. My hands are full."

"I think he's going to be your favorite." Olivia said, when the babies latched.

"Why?"

"Because he's your twin."

"The girl looks like you. She has your brown eyes."

"She does." Olivia said.

"You are the perfect mix of us." Olivia said to baby boy in the blue blanket.

"They need names, or are we going to call them green, pink and blue?"

"Do you have a name for green?"

"Not yet. Are we really taking these babies home?"

Olivia laughed, and the sound startled the babies. "We're not leaving them at the hospital."

"What if we aren't ready for this?"

"We don't have any other option. These babies are ours. The apartment won't be neat every day, there will be more laundry, toys scattered and a lot of pacifiers. This is our normal now."

"How are we going to do this at home? Are we taking that whiteboard with us?"

Fitz please don't make me laugh. The babies whimpered at the loud noise.

"I'm serious. Should I get the whiteboard from the office?"

"You can buy a whiteboard from the store. Better yet, order it now on your phone."

"Okay."

"Any more problems Fitz?"

"No."

"Good."


	44. Chapter 44

"You are too much like my Livvie on a bad day." Fitz said, frustrated with pink.

She was fed and dry, but she wouldn't stop the shrill cry. He tried to put her back in the bassinette.

"Don't say that to her."

"She has an attitude already. You take her. Give me green and blue."

Olivia let him take the babies from her arms. He was more annoyed when pink stopped crying with Olivia.

"She doesn't like me."

"You're already showing favoritism towards the boys."

"She's your mini me Livvie. I know she's your favorite."

"I don't have a favorite."

"We can leave her at the hospital."

"That's not funny."

"You're right. It's a bad joke. Pink is not going anywhere until she's married with a career."

"That's a long time."

Fitz noticed a change in her voice. Olivia looked at him, and he saw something different in her eyes.

"These babies are going to live with us for the next 18 years."

"Yeah."

"Wow. What are we going to do when we have to travel for work?"

"You're worried about your career?"

"How are we going to balance this?"

"You're late Olivia. I've been saying that for nine months. They're here now. You made your choice."

Olivia looked at the baby resting in her arms. Anxiety was replacing euphoria. She looked at Fitz again and the other babies. "We're going to need a full-time nanny."

"You're finally realizing that I'm right about everything. Now you see how this changes everything."

"I'm a mom of more than one baby."

"I guess those pregnancy hormones are fading."

"I'm scared."

"It's too late for that now Livvie."

"I'll be okay." Olivia said to herself.


	45. Chapter 45

"Blue, pink and green. Carter Everly and Blake." Olivia recited their names and colors.

They were home from the hospital and Fitz insisted that they only wear the color that matched their name for a week. It was easy to distinguish them. A huge package arrived filled with blue pink and green onesies.

Fitz was staying home with Olivia until they had a routine. Their nanny called hours ago letting them know she wouldn't be able start this week or next week. She had the flu.

"Do we need anything else?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"I think we have enough stuff."

"So are you going to make a schedule?" Fitz asked.

The dry erase board was on the coffee table. Olivia took the marker from him and dropped it when she heard someone in the hall.

"We have company."

"Marcus." Fitz said.

He came in their apartment with balloons and a gift bag.

"Shanice bought this for you. She wanted to come up, but the kids are being rowdy in the car."

"Thank you."

"How are you?" Marcus asked Olivia.

"Good a little overwhelmed. I'm a mother of three."

"You'll get used to it."

"How are you and Shanice?"

"Married life is great."

"And you Fitz?"

"Better than I expected. Their personalities are already showing. Everly and Blake always want attention. Carter doesn't whine unless he needs something."

"Where's your nanny."

"She has the flu."

"You dont have hired help? I thought you two would have a backup nanny for times like this."

"No we don't. If you and Shanice can handle six without a nanny, we can take care of our kids without a nanny for two weeks. " Olivia said.

"Or you could be a regular family and go without a nanny." Marcus said.

"We are getting a nanny." Olivia said.


	46. Chapter 46

"Livvie get up."

"Fitz please I'm so tired."

Olivia pulled the blanket over her head. Neither of them had slept for more than two hours at night since they came home from the hospital. Fitz closed his eyes for a second and he was dreaming. Another loud wail and he opened his eyes. They were all crying.

"Livvie get up!" He said, stumbling in the dark.

Olivia stayed under the cover. Fitz turned on the bathroom light and grabbed a towel. He soaked it with cold water and pulled the blanket off Olivia. She screamed when cold water dripped on her head.

"Fitz!"

"Get up."

"I don't know how to make them stop crying. I need to sleep!"

"You don't get that luxury anymore. I'm going to work tomorrow. You can sleep when they nap."

"No you're not. I'm going to the office. You stay here."

"Are you out of your mind? You can't go anywhere. You gave birth last week."

"You stay with them. I need to work."

"I didn't get a degree and certifications to be a stay at home dad. I work, you take care of the babies."

"You can bring your work home."

"I can't work with all this noise."

"I need you here."

"Okay, so you can go relax at work. Go to sleep at your desk after your lunch break. That's what you want Livvie."

"We both want that."

"You need to stay here and let me work."

"Can we let someone keep them for a few hours? How about Marcus and Shanice. They shouldn't mind taking our kids for a few hours. We never asked them for anything when we helped Shanice."

"They are not keeping their six kids and our newborn triplets. They will laugh if you ask them that."

"I'm calling them now."

Fitz took the phone from her hand. "You are losing your mind Olivia."

He grabbed her hand. "Let's go Livvie. Hopefully they will sleep after a feeding and a diaper change."


	47. Chapter 47

Fitz woke up to rays of sunshine. He looked at the alarm clock. It was after 9:00 and Olivia wasn't next to him. The babies slept longer than two hours.

"Livvie."

He checked on the babies and looked around the apartment. She wasn't there. He called her phone and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm working."

"You are supposed to be home with the babies."

"I'm not staying here the whole day."

"Livvie, you're not supposed to leave the house for six weeks."

"I'm coming home before noon."

"Do you want to find another nanny?" Fitz asked.

"What?"

"If Griselda still has the flu next week, I'm terminating her employment. We can't wait for her to get over the flu."

"Yeah, I agree with that."

"Are you going to ask about the babies?"

"How are they?"

"They are sleeping."

"I know you don't want me at the office. I needed a break."

"Okay, I could have been a little nicer to you. We can stay home until we get a nanny. After that, you can go back to work if you're ready."

"I want to work. Fitz, we need a nanny for day, night and overnight."

"Wow, so you want to spend your whole salary on nannies?"

"If that's what's needed. We can pay the bills with your salary."

"I think that's a great idea. We can be happy again. Of course we won't have as many luxuries, but at least we can have each other again." Fitz said.

"When are you getting your vasectomy?"

"I'll make an appointment today."

"Good. Let me finish working, and I'll be home in a few hours."

Fitz hung up the phone and looked up the number for the nanny service. He and Olivia were going to be happy again.


	48. Chapter 48

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shanice asked Olivia.

"Getting dinner."

"Hi Olivia."

"Hi Kiana."

"Where are the babies?" Shanice asked.

"With the nanny."

"Your nanny works long hours."

"Our second shift nanny."

"How many do you have?"

"One for day, night and overnight. We keep the babies on weekends."

Shanice laughed, "You and Fitz have a weird approach to parenting."

"Excuse me?"

"Your babies are going to be confused. They don't know you."

Olivia gave Shanice a fake smile. Fitz was in the car waiting for their Gettysburger. How dare Shanice question her parenting.

"My husband and I are doing a great job."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Are you jealous because you can't afford nannies?"

"You think I'm jealous of that? There are lot of things I admire about you Olivia. Your parenting skills are not one of them."

"How dare you insult me."

"You can't accept that I'm a better mom than you." Shanice said.

"My kids have everything. They will never want for anything."

"Your babies can't get your attention. What do they have besides fancy baby gadgets and nannies?"

"I work."

"I'm getting my degree, working and raising six kids with Marcus. Don't give me that pathetic excuse."

"Your kids aren't babies."

Shanice laughed and grabbed her wiggly two year olds hand. "Your babies are accessories like your diamond jewelry. They're just for show."

"Okay you win. I'm a bad mom. Does that make you feel better about your life?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Olivia. I'm trying to make you see that your life is different now. You can't go back to what you had with Fitz before your kids."

"Olivia."

The cashier called her name. Olivia took the bag and left without saying another word to Shanice.


	49. Chapter 49

"Was the service bad?" Fitz asked.

"No, Shanice is in there. She called us bad parents. The nerve of her. I'm a bad mom for making wise choices? Our kids will have everything. We didn't bring our kids into dysfunction like her. Marcus can't erase her whorish past."

Fitz laughed, "Calm down Livvie. She's jealous of you."

"If it wasn't for me, she would still be a single mom raising six kids in the ghetto."

"You're right."

"After one year of community college, she thinks we're the same?"

"You're making yourself upset."

"It's not our fault Shanice and Marcus only get a break when they scrape pennies together for summer camp and daycare."

"Are you happy Olivia?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because she tried to make me angry."

"You're letting her control your emotions. We do what works for our marriage. Give yourself some credit. You're a great mom. We use nannies during the week because we need a break. Be happy we can enjoy our day after work and sleep at night without getting up to check on a crying baby."

"Okay, I'll stop letting her make me upset."

"Do you want to go to a movie after dinner?"

"Yeah."

"I know how much you like the ballet. I hate that I can't afford the tickets right now."

"I'm fine with cheap entertainment and Gettysburger."

"How about a romance movie?" Fitz asked.

"You really are trying to make me smile."

"It's a nice day. We can eat at the park, and in a few weeks, we can take the babies for a walk in park." Fitz said.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I know they're ready to see the cherry blossoms." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled and stuffed her mouth with fries. "Hurry up and get to the park. The fries are still hot."


	50. Chapter 50

"Good morning Olivia. Here are the notes for this week, and I made your tea."

"Thank you Lucia. You are very kind."

Olivia opened the binder to read the new information.

"They're eating food already?"

"Yes, Griselda introduced carrots Monday. Geneva and I are letting her decide the food since she works first shift. If you see orange poop, don't panic. It's normal. Last year, I had a baby that had poop every color of the rainbow. The mom called me every hour in a panic."

Olivia turned up her nose. That wasn't her favorite thing to discuss at breakfast. Her nannies were experienced and educated. Griselda had a degree in early childhood education. Geneva and Lucia were registered nurses. Olivia was broke after paying their salary, but they were great.

"Please don't mix up the carrots with sweet potatoes. Another mom accidently gave the baby sweet potatoes before I introduced the other vegetables, and I had such a hard time getting the baby to eat green beans after eating a sweet food."

"What's this?" Olivia asked, reading the daily and nightly report for Thursday.

"Blake and Carter had constipation. We tried a gentle formula and it helped. If they still have constipation next week after trying the green beans, I will need you to go back to pumping before you go to sleep. Also, Everly has a tooth coming in. Her teething rings are in the freezer. She's going to be fussy and chew on her fingers more. Do not give her any medication. You already know to change them every two hours. Nothing else has changed. And of course, you can always call me if you need anything. So many moms panic every weekend because their nannies aren't working when the baby has so many new experiences. It's normal to feel overwhelmed until Monday."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"A friend made a comment a few months ago, and I wonder if she's right. Am I a good mom?"

"You are a great mom, Olivia. Your friend is probably jealous of your lifestyle. Not every mom can afford nannies for their babies."

"You're right. I'll see you next week."


	51. Chapter 51

"What are you doing here?"

"Kiana has a question for you."

"So you couldn't call and ask?"

"I knew you would still be home this early in the day." Marcus said.

"What's your question?"

"Are you a classist Olivia?"

"Where did you learn that word?"

"The dictionary. I think you're a classist because you called my mom jealous and you don't want to hangout with me anymore."

"You are always welcome here Kiana. Do you want to go say hi to the babies while I talk to Marcus?"

"Yeah."

"They're in the nursery with Fitz."

Olivia smiled until Kiana left.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You haven't come around in five months, and I have a problem?"

"I'm busy."

"No you're not. We've been friends a long time. You were so pro black in college. Now I know you're only pro black elite. Shanice was trying to offer you advice, and you treated her like dirt in front of Kiana. Then you ignored our calls for months."

"So I hurt your wife's feelings. That's why you're here."

"We teach our kids that money doesn't make you better than someone. It's difficult to reinforce that when our own friends don't believe that."

"I have never disrespected Shanice. I don't agree with her choices, but I try to understand her circumstances."

"Not blatantly. You have mastered the art of subtle jabs."

"Marcus, I don't have to appease you and Shanice, and I don't have time to explain the nuances of classism to Kiana. You can leave."

"Olivia Fitz let me hold all the babies!"

"That's great. I'm sure Marcus is ready to get your breakfast now."

"Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Marcus."


	52. Chapter 52

"So what are we doing today?" Fitz asked.

"I want to stay home."

Fitz smiled at his wife. He didn't think it was possible to be a happy husband and a happy dad. It was, and he had the best of both. In some ways, it was like their life was still the same. Same routine during the week. Cuddling for hours after work. They always spent a few minutes with the babies to give the nanny a break. It was never enough to be completely overwhelmed. Their nannies were great. The weekends were different and he looked forward to being with the babies for a full two days. It was somewhat of a challenge. The things that annoyed them five months ago were not so much an inconvenience anymore. He didn't mind the babies crying on a Saturday night. Of course he missed having money, but he and Olivia found lots of cheap entertainment in DC.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Olivia asked.

"I was an idiot during the pregnancy. These babies are my world. I can't imagine life without them."

"I love being a mom. They're growing so fast. I think we should try to spend more time with them during the week."

"You want to get rid of a nanny?" Fitz asked.

"No, of course not. I'm saying we can be here more often when the afternoon nanny is here. I'm sure Geneva will appreciate an extra break."

"You're right. We should be here. I didn't know they started food last week. I didn't want to miss that."

"I wanted to be here for that too. Make sure you don't mix up the carrots and sweet potatoes. Lucia says they need to eat all vegetables before trying anything sweet."

"Okay."

Olivia gave Everly her teething ring. She wouldn't let Marcus and Shanice ruin their weekend.


	53. Chapter 53

"We will be okay Livvie."

"How can she quit without notice?"

"I'm sure she didn't plan to have a high risk pregnancy."

Olivia continued to pace back and forth in Fitz office. Geneva called letting her know she couldn't be her nanny anymore. Olivia was going to be responsible for her own kids from 6:00 until midnight.

"Cancel your trip."

"You know I can't do that Livvie. I'll be back Friday afternoon."

"That's the whole week. I can't do this by myself."

"You have Lucia from midnight until 8:00 am."

"I know I said we should spend more time with the babies. Not like this. What if they all start crying at the same time?"

"Put on soft music and make them laugh. It will be just like any Saturday or Sunday."

"It's different when we're taking care of them together."

"If you can't handle it, ask Griselda to stay late and Lucia to come in early."

"They can't do that. Griselda is a single mom, and Lucia has to be home with her kids until her husband comes home from work."

"Being stressed will not help your anxiety. Take deep breaths and calm yourself. I need you to keep it together while I'm out of town."

"Fitz."

"If you start to get overwhelmed, call Marcus."

"Are you serious? I can't ask him for help."

"He's your friend Olivia. I'm sure he can talk you through a crisis. I'm letting you know I won't be able to answer the phone if I'm in a meeting. Call Marcus or Shanice if you start to fall apart."

"You're going to be in a meeting after 6:00?"

"You know how this goes Olivia."

"Stay here and we can pay the fine."

"No, I can't risk losing my license, and the fines are really steep."

"I hope you're going to fire Jackie. She's incompetent. The error is her fault."

"I'll give her another chance. She has to learn from mistakes."

Olivia knew arguing was pointless. She was going to be alone this week.


	54. Chapter 54

"Are you going to be okay?" Griselda asked.

"Yeah, I can handle it until Lucia gets here."

"Okay, here you go."

Griselda gave Olivia Everly. The boys were sleep in their cribs.

"She woke up a little while ago, so she will be up a few hours. The boys might sleep until midnight. They had a long day learning colors."

"Colors?"

"Yeah, I've been teaching them primary colors with these giant squares. They will crawl to the color you call out."

"Interesting."

"They can learn a lot of new things at this age."

"How about we read some books." Olivia said, getting a pop up book off the coffee table.

"She likes that."

"I know. Fitz and I read to them every weekend."

"You are handling this very well. I've had moms' have severe panic attacks when a nanny quit."

"If you can keep my babies all day, I know I can do it."

"Wait, you're going to run out of baby food. Geneva was supposed to stop by the store before work today."

"What?"

"I have to get my daughter from after school care, so I can't go to the store for you. Do you have someone you can call? I can show how to put the car seats in your car if you have to go to the store."

"No, it's fine."

"They're going to be hungry when they wake up. You really need food."

"We'll be okay."

"Goodbye Olivia. I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia looked at the car seats and the babies. How was she going to get three babies in the car without leaving any of them unattended? She hated to call and ask, but it was her last option.

"Marcus, it's Olivia. I need a favor."

"What's wrong with the babies?"

"Can you get me some jars of baby food, and I'll give you the money when you get here?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Thanks."


	55. Chapter 55

"I know you're hungry."

Olivia had Blake and Carter on each shoulder. Everly was sitting on her blanket.

"We're going to the store if Marcus isn't here in the next few minutes."

"Finally." Olivia said, when her phone rang and there was a knock at the door.

"Shanice."

"Marcus sent me to the store. He's still at the office. I can't stay long. My kids are in the car."

"Thank you Shanice. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Enjoy the rest of your day Olivia."

"That was awkward." Olivia said to her babies.

Olivia put Blake and Carter next to Everly. Marcus and Shanice bought her a large grocery bag of baby food. This was enough to last a few weeks.

"Yummy carrots." Olivia said grabbing three jars and three spoons.

Blake crawled to her when he saw the jar. Carter followed him. Everly continued to play with her stuffed animal. Olivia sat on the floor and fed the babies. Everly crawled to her and grabbed the unopened jar of baby food.

"We're going to eat dinner, then bottles and baths." Olivia said, opening the jar for Everly.

She smiled and Olivia could see another tooth coming in.

"You know I thought this would be difficult. Is this what the nannies do all day? It can't be this simple. I'm wasting a lot of money, if it's like this every day."

Olivia cleaned their faces and stood up to make bottles. Neither baby would take a bottle. It was the new gentle formula.

"Oh come on. You're supposed to be weaning." Olivia said.

She hadn't breastfed in weeks. Pumping was so convenient when she was running around DC with Fitz. She had been slacking with that lately. She was too lazy to pump and her nannies started buying formula.

"Okay."

She fed Blake and Carter then Everly. There was no whining when she put them on a blanket. She tiptoed away from them and filled their plastic tubs.

"Okay."

To her surprise, they were all sleeping.

"If taking care of my kids is this easy, Lucia is going to have to find another job." Olivia said to herself.


	56. Chapter 56

"I wasn't expecting you to still be awake." Lucia said to Olivia.

"Geneva quit, and Fitz is out of town working."

"She quit? Oh wow. Are you okay? You've had these babies since Greselda's shift ended?"

"Yeah."

"Ahh...well it looks like you're doing a good job. They're sleeping. Did you feed them?"

"Of course."

"Any tummy issues?"

"No."

"Great. I can take over while you get some sleep."

Olivia stood and stretched. Everly sat up and opened her eyes when she heard Lucia.

"Is Everly smiling?" Lucia cooed, lifting her off the blanket.

"Hello sweet girl. Did you miss your favorite nanny? I missed you."

Everly laughed and smiled wider. Olivia had never seen her so happy.

"Are we going to read your favorite book or practice colors?" Lucia cooed.

"How about we read." Lucia said, sitting on the sofa.

"Mamamamma." Everly said, hitting the book.

Lucia could feel the heat from Olivia's eyes. She quickly corrected Everly. "Nanny Lucia."

"What did she call you?" Olivia asked.

"She's babbling." Lucia said.

"She called you mama."

"She's too little for first words. It's babble."

Olivia didn't want to argue. She would look jealous. Lucia smiled at Olivia. She was used to reactions like this from moms. It came with the job.

"I can make you some tea when we finish the story."

"No thank you."

Olivia reached for Everly and she cried. Olivia tried to calm her and she cried louder.

Lucia got up when Blake and Carter whined. Now they were all up. It was going to be a long night getting them calm.

"Hello!" Lucia said, putting them on each shoulder. The whining slowed and they closed their eyes. Olivia was frustrated when Everly reached for Lucia still crying loudly.

"You can put her down. I can handle it Olivia." Lucia was trying to keep a smile, but this was a repeat of her last job. It ended with yelling and Lucia being fired.

"No. I can calm my own baby."


	57. Chapter 57

"Hello! I see Lucia did me a favor this morning." Greselda said, noticing their clean appearance.

"No, I took care of their morning routine." Olivia said.

"You got all three of them ready? Thanks."

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Because I don't know how you had time to get yourself and the babies ready. Did you feed them?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I looked everywhere for the formula. I can't find it."

"I threw it away."

"Why?"

"I'm breastfeeding and pumping."

"Okay."

"I will be here most of the day. I'm going to my office with Everly to get some paperwork right now."

"You're taking Everly?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you need me to install her car seat?"

"No, I can do it."

"You've never installed the seat. Your husband always does that."

"I can do it."

"Olivia, I don't want to overstep, but this is a safety issue. Let me show you how to install the seat before you go anywhere with Everly."

"I said I can do it."

Olivia could see the concern in Greselda's eyes. She ignored her and put Everly in her car seat.

"Can you please call me if you have any problems."

"Why would I have a problem taking care of my own baby?"

"Okay I get it. You want to take your baby with you. Olivia, you've never taken them anywhere without your husband, so I'm nervous for you."

"We're leaving now."

"Wait, you need the diaper bag. How long are you going to be at your office?" Griselda asked, counting the diapers and scrambling to find an extra pacifier.

Olivia didn't answer the question. She grabbed the diaper bag and left. Greselda ran in the hall a few seconds later with a pacifier. Olivia snatched it and kept walking to the elevator.


	58. Chapter 58

"I'm not saying you can't quit. You need to think about this."

"My baby doesn't know me. I've thought about it all day."

"You want to be home all day with them?"

"Yes."

"And what about when they cry at night?"

"I can handle it Fitz."

He was glad Olivia was handling everything at home. Yet, he wasn't ready to fire Greselda and Lucia. They had been there since the beginning. If Olivia changed her mind, they would have to hire new nannies and that would be an adjustment for the babies.

"Let me think about it Olivia."

"I don't need permission to quit."

"No, you don't need my permission. I'm making sure you don't make an emotional decision. You need to think logically about this. What happens when I have another business trip and you're home alone for a week. How are you going to run errands?"

"I can order whatever I need and have it delivered."

"Can we discuss this when I get back to DC?"

"Fine whatever."

"Go home and help Greselda. You're going to be on your own when she leaves until midnight."

"I know that."

Fitz knew everything would be different when he came home. That was a good thing. They wanted to spend more time with the babies. Yet, he didn't want to be overwhelmed. He could understand Olivia being jealous and taking Everly to her office. He didn't like that she didn't let Greselda check the car seat. He always installed it, and Olivia was putting her pride before Everly's safety.

"Make sure Everly is secure before you drive home."

"Fitz I know that."

He didn't let Olivia know that Greselda texted him. He knew about Olivia taking Everly before Olivia called him ranting. If she knew that, she would fire Greselda on the spot.

"Call me later Olivia."


	59. Chapter 59

Lucia tried to avoid Olivia. She got the message that Olivia was jealous and Greselda wasn't sure if she would be returning to work. They didn't have to work for Olivia and Fitz. Their agency never had a shortage of clients needing their services. They stayed for the babies. It was hard to let go and start over with a new family. They also worried about the babies. It seemed like the higher their salary, the more incompetent the mom and dad. In their industry, babies from well to do families hardly got any consistent interactions with mom and dad. The irony of educated moms and dads not keeping with their baby's milestones.

"I'm going to sleep. There's milk in the fridge." Olivia said.

"Okay."

The babies were sleep, so she would have a few hours of peace. Olivia turned around to ask her a question.

"How long are you planning to work for me and my husband?"

"Until you no longer need my services."

"Do babies usually have a hard time when nannies leave?"

"Sometimes."

"How do you help them with the transition?"

"I make sure they spend a lot of time with mom and dad before I leave."

"I think you should start doing that now."

"Are you saying you want me to quit?"

"No. I want you to help me prepare the babies for you and Greselda's departure. I will need you until Fitz and I get a routine."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Thank you for getting us this far. I really appreciate you doing a great job."

"I'm sure you will be great when you get used to having your babies during the week. You and your husband provide them with a great lifestyle."

Olivia smiled at the backhanded compliment. "You can wake me if they need anything."


	60. Chapter 60

Olivia was startled when she felt a pacifier on her lips. Wet little hands slapped her face.

"What? How did you get in here?" She asked groggily.

Blake laughed and Everly took her pacifier. Carter moved closer to her shoulder.

"Good morning." Fitz came over for a kiss while getting himself ready for work.

"How long have they been up?"

"A few minutes."

This was their second week taking care of their babies without nannies. Greselda didn't show up for work the next day. Olivia called the agency to find out if she had an emergency. They let her know Greselda would not be returning. Lucia let her know that she accepted another job offer, and that she couldn't work for them after Friday when Fitz came home.

Fitz wanted to hire another day nanny. He wasn't thinking with his emotions, he was worried about childcare when Olivia couldn't keep the babies during the day. What would they do when he had a meeting he couldn't cancel and Olivia had a dentist appointment?

"Do you want to call the agency today and see if we can get a new nanny for the day shift?"

"Why?"

"Because we need the help."

"No we don't."

"Livvie we do. Are you going to take them to your appointments?"

"You can keep them."

"I have to work."

"You can work from home."

"I still have to work, and I can't do that with babies crawling."

"We don't need another nanny."

"We can set boundaries immediately. You control everything. The nanny will be here to help not replace you."

"I'll think about it."

"Livvie."

"I need to think about it. Fitz our babies prefer the paid help. You don't think that's a problem?"

"You will be here most of the day with them." Fitz turned up his nose. "You can start with diaper changes."

Olivia smiled, "Okay."


	61. Chapter 61

Fitz poured his morning coffee and looked towards the hall when he heard a noise. He wasn't expecting anyone to be at the office this early.

"Livvie, what are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"I missed you last night."

"Professionalism." Olivia said, looking over his shoulder for any of her co-workers.

"One kiss." He said, tilting her chin upward.

"Do you kiss all your friends?"

Fitz laughed, "We are more than friends."

Fitz laced her fingers with his. She was wearing his ring again.

"I'm going to assume you stopped looking for a new guy."

Olivia didn't answer him.

"Why are you wearing my ring?"

Olivia blushed and pulled her hand away. "It's my favorite piece of jewelry."

Fitz laughed, "It's a plastic gold band."

Olivia looked away from him. There was something different about her. She couldn't stop blushing.

"I gave it to you as a present. It was my apology for pushing you off my bike. It can't fit your ring finger anymore, but it looks great on your pinky finger."

Olivia smiled and he kissed the faint scar on her chin. "Why won't you say yes to me Livvie? When are you going to be tired of running from our marriage?"

She didn't answer him.

"Okay, I'll give you space. There's a lady that wants to have lunch with me today. I'm accepting her date. Maybe we can all meet somewhere for dinner. You bring Jake and I'll bring my date."

"What?"

"That is what you want Livvie?"

"No, I don't."

"So I'm not allowed to date?"

"No."

"So we have double standards?"

"Fitz, what if you had to tell me the most important thing in the world, but you knew I would never believe you?"

"I'd try."

Olivia blushed, "Don't go on your date."

"Why not?"

"Because we're going to get married and have triplets."

Fitz laughed, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"I'll marry you Fitz."

**The End**


End file.
